a last tribute to magic
by ravenclawroyalty
Summary: ch. 10 finally up! lily and james' 7th year. obviously, lj but also sboc, rloc. very fluffy. read and review. this story requires motivation!
1. Herbology Nightmares

Chapter 1: Herbology Nightmares

Lily glanced at her new schedule and sighed. Once again she would have all her classes with that Potter. It had been that way since first year and it never failed to dampen her mood. James Potter was probably the most perpetually annoying person in the entire wizarding world. And muggle world for that matter. She headed for History of Magic dejectedly. Most likely he'd take a seat behind her and whisper to her. It was their seventh year and he hadn't evolved into a more mature human being. Her friend Adielle came up behind her.

"All classes with Potter again?"

"Unfortunately." Sighed Lily "What do you have first?"

"History."

Lily brightened, "Me too."

Adielle hugged her, "Now you won't have to suffer through Pothead alone!"

They compared schedules.

"We have everything together except charms and transfiguration," commented Lily "I can live with that. I only have two classes of suffering. Of course Potter's atrocious at transfiguration so that should be amusing."

An all too familiar voice shouted her name, "Hey Lily! We get the same classes again?"

Lily rolled her eyes and turned around. Standing above her on the grand staircase was a tall, handsome boy with unruly black hair. He was grinning expectantly down here.

"Since when do we not, Potter?" she grimaced at him, pointedly using his surname. His grin broadened.

"Looking forward to it." He turned and bolted up the stairs shouting "Hey Remus, Sirius wait up! She's in all my classes."

Two equally handsome boys stopped. Sirius laughed and pushed his black hair out of his eyes. Remus looked somewhat apologetically at Lily, then congratulated his friend.

Lily gritted her teeth and muttered, "Come on. Let's get this over with. We don't want detention on the first day." She and Adielle sprinted up the stairs and past the laughing boys.

Potter called behind them, "Hey Evans, will you go out with me?"

"Ask me again and I'll jinx you." She snarled.

Thankfully, Alantra and Sophilia were both in History of Magic too. Lily sat on the end row next to the windows so her friends could surround her on all sides.

Alantra raised an eyebrow, "I take it Potter is in all your classes again?"

"See for yourself." Lily replied gesturing towards the door where James, Sirius and Remus had just come through.

Alantra gasped, "You didn't tell me Sirius was in this class too! Oh god, how do I look?"

Sophilia rolled her eyes, "As good as ever, Al. Don't sweat it."

James looked a little disappointed that there were no empty seats next to Lily so he sat down diagonally behind her instead. Remus sat behind him and Sirius behind Alantra who was blushing madly.

Remus muttered, "Binns is taking an unusually long time isn't he?"

James grinned, "Maybe he died!"

Just then professor Binns came in, but not through the door like any other teacher; through the blackboard! He had indeed died and become a ghost.

The class gasped, all except for James, Sirius and Remus who burst out laughing.

"You should pay more attention in Divination, James, you'd make an excellent seer!" snickered Sirius. Professor Binns picked up a text book and began reading; completely

unaware of the fact that he was suddenly transparent.

"Poor bloke!" Remus smiled "He appears to be in denial."

"If he even knows he's dead." Laughed James.

Lily twisted around and glared at him, "Will you shut up! Some of us are actually trying to pay attention."

James smirked and glanced around the room, "Oh I highly doubt that Evans."

Indeed, most of the class seemed fascinated by the fact that their teacher had died and hadn't noticed. Lily turned back around and began taking notes furiously. He was so arrogant and pompous. Not to mention vile and annoying.

The class ended on a lethargic note like it always did and Lily made her way to Herbology. Adielle was the only descent person in her class so she was forced to endure sharing her table with James and Remus. Sirius had Defense Against the Dark Arts with

Alantra.

Lily could hardly concentrate on her Wiggly plant she was supposed to be cutting. James was not taking his eyes off her, doing all his work with only his hands.

"It'll bite you if you don't keep your mind on what you're doing." Lily snapped. He seemed to wake up from a trance.

"How can I when you're right next to me?" he asked mildly.

Lily glared at her plant and began cutting doggedly.

'_If you ignore him maybe he'll leave you alone.'_ She chopped a large branch off the carnivorous plant. It caught her wrist, and snapped its jaws around her hand, sinking its teeth into her palm.

"Ahh!" she cried. The thing wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Stupefy!" James shouted pointing his wand at the plant. It froze. He leapt over the table and helped her pry the Wiggly plants jaws open and remove her hand. Blood poured down her arm. Professor Sprout ran over saying, "What happened?" she saw the blood "Potter, take Miss Evans up to the hospital wing before the poison gets too far into her system."

James grabbed Lily's good arm and helped her up to the castle.

"Sorry," he said softly, not meeting her eye. For a second she considered yelling at him, but the look on his face told her that he truly was sorry. And she was beginning to feel very woozy and seeing double slightly. She leaned against his arm.

"It's fine." She murmured. Then she fainted.


	2. something to think about

A/N: hey, this is the second chapter of my first fic…yeah I know you're all thinking "why didn't she have this at the beginning of her first chapter?" just so you know I'm computerly inept. Sorry. I got confused…which happens a lot…about everything. Anyway, I hope you like this. Reviews are encouraged. I like constructive criticism too…just don't be too harsh, please (0)(0). Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Something to Think About

Lily woke up in the hospital wing to the very concerned faces of Adielle, Alantra, and Sophilia. Madam Pomfrey bustled about sourly.

"It's about time." She said, giving Lily a spoonful of some violet liquid that tasted oddly like petrol. Lily almost gagged on it but swallowed forcefully.

"You've been asleep for almost six hours. That poor Potter boy had to levitate you here. He's been waiting outside because I wouldn't let him in. Now that you've had that you can go now. Just in time for dinner too."

She pushed Lily out the door, right into James.

"Hi," she muttered awkwardly. She felt her cheeks get hot, much to her dismay.

James looked awkwardly at his shoes. "Well, you're okay now. So I'll just…um…I'll just go. Bye."

He began walking very fast toward the Great Hall; his head down.

"Thanks for getting me that thing off of me and everything." Lily called after him. He looked back and smiled then hurried away. Lily and her friends followed more slowly.

"He was really pissed when Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let him in.," said Sophilia matter of factly.

"He thought the whole thing was his fault and was practically tearing his hair out with anguish. Honestly, you're lucky you have someone who cares so much about your well being even despite how you treat him." Said Alantra wistfully. It was obvious she was thinking of Sirius.

"Well, it kind of was his fault," retorted Adielle for Lily. "If he hadn't been annoying her, she wouldn't have taken out her anger on that idiotic plant."

Lily said nothing. She wasn't so sure how she felt about what had happened. All it seemed to prove was that James genuinely liked her and wasn't really out to make her life miserable. She entered the Great Hall feeling thoroughly confused. Sophilia joined the Ravenclaw table and the rest of them headed for the Gryffindor table. Lily plunked down next to James and said, "Pass the potatoes; I'm bloody starving." This was true, having missed lunch.

James passed them to her, avoiding her eyes. She slammed her fork down glaring at him.

"Look," she said almost meanly "I don't blame you for what happened. Besides, if you hadn't been there I'd still have that blasted thing hanging on my hand. So stop looking like a dog that got left in the rain and get on with life!"

He looked up brightly, "So will you go out with me?"

Lily stuck a piece of scalding potato down the back of his robes and said, "No."

Remus quickly did a vanishing spell on the potato and James shrugged, "Thanks Moony. Well, it was worth a shot."

"At least I know you're back to normal." Lily said and turned to Adielle to talk about the classes she missed.

James happily gave Lily all the homework she missed that day. She had a mountain of Defense Against the Dark Arts work, and a Potions essay.

"Blimey, they really aren't lazing about this year." She grumbled and began writing.

The Common Room slowly began to empty and the hour got later and later. Lily struggled with her work and soon she was the only one left. She finished her Potions work and began reading for History of Magic. Her eyes began to droop and the dull words merged blurrily. She dozed in front of the fire.

A soft swish woke her. The fire had died; the only light came from the full moon shinning through the window. She looked around blearily.

"Who's there?" she couldn't see anything but the feeling of a presence was overwhelming. Silence answered her. Perhaps she'd imagined it. It was awfully late; maybe she'd dreamt it.

Then the Fat Lady opened and she heard footsteps leave. She jumped up and followed silently. She followed the footsteps down the corridors and through the Great Hall. She still couldn't see anyone. Who would have the ability to do that? Potter! He had an Invisibily Cloak. Why was he sneaking out?

"Potter?" she whispered. The footsteps stopped. She heard an invisible voice hiss, "You go on. I'll deal with her."

And out of nowhere James appeared.

"Must you ruin everything?" he hissed at her. Lily heard the steps continue on.

"What are you doing? You could get in so much trouble being out here."

He looked annoyed. "Hence the cloak. Let's go." He grabbed her arm and began dragging her back to Gryffindor Tower.

"You had no right to follow us." He hissed. She'd never seen him so angry.

She snapped back, "Well, wouldn't you've been curious if you heard footsteps but no bodies?"

"I'd know better than to go sticking my nose into other peoples business." He retorted.

They were at the Fat Lady now. She blinked sleepily at them.

"Awfully late for an excursion don't you think?" she asked.

"We had stuff to do." Said James with a forced smile.

The Fat Lady smiled knowingly, "Ah yes, young love. How sweet. Password." She yawned. Lily started indignantly but James said, "Rice pudding." And practically threw her into the hole.

She rounded on him, "What were you doing down there? No doubt Sirius and the rest of your minions were with you."

"That doesn't concern you." He said furiously.

"Fine, I'm going to bed." She began up the girl's staircase but he grabbed her and pulled her away.

"You can't tell anyone!" he hissed at her. His eyes implored her, but she snapped back,

"Don't touch me! How dare you give me orders? As far as I'm concerned I no reason to keep this a secret. In fact, I should tell the entire school that you and your posse sneak out."

He blanched, "You wouldn't!"

"Give me one good reason not to."

He fumbled helplessly for a minute than whispered, "Remus…"

She put a hand on her hip and frowned at him, "What does Remus have to do with anything?" She demanded.

"Sit down, I might as well tell you."

Lily flung herself into an armchair. He sat across from her.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone this." He held up a hand as she began to protest, "This is for Remus's sake not mine. He'll never forgive me if he knew I was the cause for his secret getting out. Please, Lily. You'll understand soon enough."

Lily bit her lip and nodded, "I swear."

James looked into her eyes for a moment then told her.

"…So there you have it. Remus is a werewolf and the rest of us are Animagi. I hope you're happy." He stood up moodily.

Lily held a hand up to her mouth and breathed, "I had no idea James, I'm sorry."

"Well, that's obvious." He snarled, then his face softened, "You called me by my first name. I don't think you've ever done that before."

Lily was glad it was dark, so he couldn't see her blushing. It had just sort of slipped out. She headed for the stairs.

"You're a very loyal friend Potter. They're lucky to have you. I suppose they'll be back at dawn?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry you had to miss out on tonight."

"It's fine. Goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight." She climbed the stairs and added softly "James."

The next morning Lily could hardly get out of bed. Not only was she exhausted from staying up so late, but she was nervous to encounter James and Remus, especially after what had taken place last night. She didn't know if James would tell Remus that she knew his secret. She hauled herself out of bed. Adielle glanced at her.

"How late did you stay up last night?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard her come in at two." Alantra piped up.

"Something like that." Grumbled Lily, "And I still didn't finish my History of Magic homework."

Adielle checked her schedule as they walked down to breakfast. "We don't have that class 'til after break so you can read it then."

They met up with Sophilia and entered the Great Hall. Sophilia only sat at the Ravenclaw table at dinner, so she joined her friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Is it just me or does James look remarkably tired today also?" she asked with an evil grin. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I hadn't noticed." She said serenely. The others snickered.

"What?" she demanded.

"Well," drawled Alantra "You have been acting a lot nicer toward him."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She said absentmindedly. The others snickered again. Lily decided not to talk to any of them for the rest of the meal.

James did look very tired, but not as tired as Remus, Sirius or Peter. They looked thoroughly exhausted, but no less animated. James was somewhat subdued.

"See, you're looking at him again!" said Sophilia.

"He doesn't seem himself today." Lily replied.

Adielle laughed "Well, certainly not after last night." The others snorted into their toast.

"Oh shut up." She snapped. She got up angrily and left the Great Hall early.

She had double Potions first. She cringed. Adielle had already informed her that they had it with Slytherines. Lily was hardly looking forward to it. She had no desire to get there early so she wandered around the school for a while. She got to Potions with but moments to spare. The classroom was already filled. She looked around for Adielle but found that there were no open seats around her. Adielle gave her an apologetic look. Lily searched for another open seat. There was only one seat left at the table in the farthest corner. James, Sirius and (bloody hell) Severous Snape were sitting there.

"Sit down, Miss Evans." Said professor Wimsay snidely.

She sat, muttering profanities, next to Snape. He glared at her under his greasy mane. "Get away from me, Mudblood." He snarled.

"With pleasure." She moved to the very edge of her seat. Snape had this awful smell, like fermenting porridge. James was looking at Snape with the utmost hatred in his eyes.

"Don't call her that again if you value your ability to reproduce." He hissed across the table. Lily gave him a grateful look and proceeded to chop up her roots for the potion they were supposed to be making.

"I'll call her whatever I please, Potter."

"I'd like to see you try." Sirius spat, his eyes narrowed.

Snape snorted, "Her being Potter's whore gives me no reason to respect her in the least. It doesn't change the fact that she's a vile Mudblood."

Lily felt angry tears prick her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. This wouldn't be the first time Snape had blatantly insulted her. James was seething with rage.

"You'll pay for that Snape," he threatened.

"I'm not afraid of you Potter, you're a coward. You and your minions think you're so great. AGGHHH!"

James had taken his cauldron and dumped the partially completed potion over Snape's head. He fell off his chair, as his skin turned a ghastly shade of orange. A million tiny boiled erupted on his face and arms. His face began to swell until it resembled a Quaffle. Professor Wimsay screeched,

"Dermont, take him to the hospital wing, Potter go to the Headmaster's office. And a hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor."

Lily gave an involuntary sob. Professor Wimsay glared at her, "Get a hold of yourself, Evans. I know you were the perpetrator of this incident. An additional twenty points from Gryffindor."

Sirius shouted at the professor, "Snape called her a Mudblood, sir!"

The Gryffindors gasped but the Slytherines looked indifferent. A couple of them snickered cruelly. Professor Wimsay regarded Sirius with disgust.

"I do not tolerate language in my classroom, Mr. Black. Another ten points from Gryffindor."

Sirius looked outraged, but Lily muttered to him, "Give it a rest. It's obvious he doesn't care. We can't afford to loose any more points."

She too, was out raged by the injustice of what had happened. The Gryffindors surrounded her after class to inquire as to what happened. She didn't feel like talking about it. Adielle put an arm around her shoulders and helped her escape the throng of people.

"I guess he really loves you." She said when they were safely inside the Ancient Runes room. They took a seat in the back of the room. Remus and Sirius sat beside them. Sirius appeared to have just finished telling Remus what had happened.

"He'll be lucky if he's not expelled." Said Remus troubled. "That potion could have killed Snape."

"I almost wish it had." Seethed Sirius.

"No," said Lily darkly "I wouldn't want James put in Azkaban at my expense."

Remus gave her a half grin "I don't think he'd mind as much if you'd agree to go out with him."

"Probably," Lily said.

"Yeah," Adielle said dreamily "I wish someone liked me as much as he likes you. He'd do bloody anything for you."

"Except leave me alone. Of course I owe him big now, after what he did.

I can't believe he did something that stupid."

"Some how I can." Said Sirius, "I mean he bloody worships you."

Lily blushed.

James wasn't in any classes that day or at lunch. Lily found herself searching for him in the hallways. The Common Room was unusually quiet that evening as everyone waited anxiously for James. Eventually the Fat Lady swung open and a sour looking James came in. Gryffindors surrounded him, asking questions. He didn't answer them but just ran up to his dormitory. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily followed him. Lily knew she wasn't allowed up there but she hardly cared.

"So, were you expelled?" asked Peter bluntly.

James shrugged as he began packing his trunk.

"They're waiting for Snape to get out of the hospital wing before they give me my sentence. Dumbledore wants to hear his side of the story.

"Doesn't seem good, does it?" Remus commented sitting on his bed.

"That's why I'm packing." He looked at Lily "Doesn't seem like I'll be bothering you anymore. You can go celebrate." He looked bitterly out the window.

Lily bolted from the room. She left the Common Room and sprinted down the hallways. She ran all the way to Dumbledore's office. Then she realized she didn't know the password. She beat the gargoyles face in frustration. Much to her surprise it leapt out of the way. She jumped onto the staircase and went up to Dumbledore's office.

"Enter." Said a calm voice before she could even knock. Lily went into the familiar circular office.

"Ah, Miss Evans, I thought you might be coming. This is about Mr. Potter is it not?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sit, please." The old man said mildly.

She sat, "Sir, I wanted to tell you what happened, if it will help at all, that is." She said hesitantly.

Dumbledore leaned forward placing his long fingertips together.

"Yes, I believe it would." He said lightly.

She told him what happened.

"So, even though he acted rather violently, it was in my defense. This isn't the first time that Snape has called me such things. And the potion wasn't life threatening, he's all right isn't he?" she concluded, hopefully.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "Yes, but had Mr. Potter gone on to the next step before dumping the potion, it would have killed him. I doubt Mr. Snape's parents will be happy once they've been notified. Thank you for coming here, and giving me your side of this story. It was very helpful. That is all, I presume?"

"Yes, sir." Said Lily unhappily.

"Don't look so dejected, Miss Evans. He hasn't been expelled yet. Now, go back to your room. It's awfully late."

Lily left, not sure if she had really accomplished anything. She ran into James on the third floor.

"Hi, Lily." He said softly.

"Hey. What're you doing out here?" she asked.

"Just thought I'd have one last nighttime excursion before I leave. I'm gonna miss this place."

She stood beside him and said reassuringly, "You haven't been expelled yet."

He gave a wry laugh, "What are the chances?"

"I don't know," Lily sighed, "Dumbledore wouldn't tell me."

"You talked to Dumbledore?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, just now. Thought he'd like to hear my version of it. I don't know if it helped you or not."

"Why are you suddenly trying to help me?"

"Because," she said coolly "Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without you. Good night James." She began walking away.

"Hey, Lily!" she turned. He was smiling at her and for a moment she thought he was going to ask her out again. Instead he simply said "Thanks."

She nodded and left.


	3. Of love and good byes

A/N: this is the new and improved version of chapter three (it's actually one chapter now). Sorry for the mix up. When I posted this fic I just kind of did things at random without having any idea what I was doing. I probably should check things more carefully. Anyhoo, here you are: enjoy.

Chapter 3: Of Love and Good-byes 

Snape was released from the hospital wing two days later. Gryffindor Tower was tense with hope and anxiety. The past few days had been unbearably long and stressful for Lily. She couldn't concentrate on her classes. James was equally antsy as he waited for Dumbledore to hear Snape. Sirius and Remus were also suffering. Peter appeared completely oblivious to the fact that one of his friends was on the verge of expulsion. In History of Magic Adielle passed Lily a note.

'_**You should do something for Potter if he's expelled. You know, make it a little easier for him to leave.'**_

'_Like what?'_ scribbled Lily.

'_**I don't know. Give him a kiss goodbye or something.'**_

'_That's supposed to make it _easier_ for him?'_

'_**Well you know what I mean, something nice. Something he'd like.'**_

'_I bet he'd just _love_ a kiss goodbye.'_

'_**I don't hear you objecting.'**_

Lily looked at the note. It was true. She wasn't objecting. Perhaps she didn't mind so much now. After all, what harm could it cause? She glanced over at James and back to the note. Adielle gave a small laugh; Lily forgot to glare at her.

Potions was particularly tense. Snape sat in his usual spot in the back, but Lily, James and Sirius sat with Adielle.

"Has Dumbledore told you yet?" Adielle asked James. He shook his head, hacking away at a Jasling root.

"I think he's taking his own sweet time in making a decision. He's trying to torture me."

"Well, if you don't get expelled, be on your best behavior for the rest of the year." Adielle said.

Lily asked "What are you going to do if you do? Where will you go?"

He shrugged, "Home I expect. I'll get a job doing something. I really haven't given it much thought. I guess I should. I wanted to be an Auror but it doesn't look like that's going to happen."

Lily gave him a sympathetic look. "You'll find something, I'm sure."

"Yeah, suppose so." He muttered dejectedly.

After dinner, they went up to the Common Room. James said he was tired went up to bed. Lily tried to do her homework but couldn't. Slow foot steps descended the staircase. James stood at the foot of the stairs with a tight worn look on his face.

"The train leaves Hogsmeade day after tomorrow." He said dully. He held a small note in his hand. It took a moment for the news to sink into the silent room. Then it exploded with cries of out rage. James seemed not to hear them.

"I'll just go send an owl to my mum, I suppose." He said tonelessly and left.

Lily exchanged a look with Adielle and followed him.

The Owlery was silent. James stood before a window gazing out over the lake.

"So this is goodbye then." Whispered Lily approaching him.

"I guess so." He replied thickly, not turning around.

She put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll miss you."

"Me too."

She gently turned him around to face her.

"No regrets, right?" she said.

He nodded, "No regrets."

She stood on tiptoe and kissed him gently. He seemed stunned. When she let go, she was surprised to feel a lump in her throat. She ran away crying, a hand clapped over her mouth.

The next day passed in a miserable blur. Lily had spent a sleepless night in the Common Room crying. Adielle, Alantra, Sirius, and Remus stayed up with her. James had never returned from the Owlery. Now she was going through the day in an unhappy daze. James was even worse off. He was trying to enjoy his last day, but the looming image of the train was ever present in his mind. Classes eventually ended and the Gryffindors retired to the Common Room to wait for dinner. As Lily walked up the grand staircase a Hufflepuff first year ran up to her.

"Here." He said stuffing a note into her hand.

She opened it slowly. She stopped walking as she read. She stuffed the note into her pocket and bolted to Gryffindor Tower. James was in his dormitory making sure he had everything packed. Lily knocked on the open door happily.

"Oh, hi Lily. Come on in." he said sadly. She bounded over to his bed and said, "Oh, packing won't be necessary."

He raised an eye brow, "And why would that be?"

"Because," she said brightly "You're not going anywhere."

She handed him the note. "It's from Dumbledore. He rethought everything and he's not expelling you."

James dropped the note in disbelief. Lily beamed at him and kissed him.

"Hurry up and unpack, it's almost dinner time." She turned to go.

He laughed and followed her. "I can always do that later." He caught her around the waist and kissed her. When he pulled away Lily whispered,

"I think I know the answer to that question you've been asking me since first year. If only you would ask it one last time."

He looked confused for a moment then grinned, "Hey Evans, will you go out with me?"

She grinned back, "Yes, Potter."

Laughing they went down to dinner, hand in hand.

_A/N: I know they get together rather quickly but there is more to come. And Froggy: you are incredibly awesome. You're the only person to review this fic so far and I love you for it. Thank you!!! _


	4. disappearances

Chapter 4: Disappearances

As the winter holidays approached, Remus was feeling unusually happy. After all, James wasn't expelled, he was finally going out with Lily, Snape was seething more than could be thought possible, and he'd gotten an owl from his parents giving him permission to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays. Everything was going along perfectly. Granted, James was spending enormous amounts of time with Lily but Remus wasn't complaining. After all, it gave him an excuse to hang around Lily's friends, Adielle in particular.

Remus knew he couldn't actually go out with her because of his 'condition', but he could allow himself the fantasy. He often had daydreams that he had never been bitten and that he was as normal as any other kid. These often left him feeling depressed, knowing in the back of his mind that the bite was irreversible and he would never be normal.

It was during one of these bitter reveries where he felt a tap on his shoulder. He started, looking up sheepishly. Adielle was standing over him.

"Can I sit there?" she asked pointing at the seat next to him. He nodded. Normally she would be sitting with Lily, but now Lily and James were inseparable.

Adielle slumped down in the seat next to him, casting a wistful glance at Lily and James. She gave Remus a lopsided smile.

"Not the only one being excluded now they're together I see." She said ruefully. Remus nodded.

"I don't mind much though. I've never seen James happier. Except after we win a Quidditch match, perhaps."

Adielle nodded half heartedly. "Yeah, same with Lily. But now she's spending less and less time with me and the others. I didn't think that she'd slight us for him, even if they are going out."

She pulled out a piece of parchment. "I guess I'm going to have to get used to taking my own notes. Usually, Lily does it."

Remus looked over at where Lily and James were sitting. Sirius and Alantra were sitting behind them. He was slightly annoyed that Sirius hadn't sat with him, but he could hardly complain –Adielle looked remarkably pretty today. Adielle looked grimly at the parchment, as if afraid of writing on it.

"I'll take notes and you can copy them, if you want." He offered shyly. She looked up smiling gratefully.

"Would you really? Thanks."

He took the parchment and began scribbling. He was used to taking notes for people. Adielle began drawing doodles on her hand. Her long black hair fell over her shoulder and tumbled onto Remus's deck.

"Sorry," she said tossing it behind her back. Remus kept writing. He hadn't minded at all that her hair had been just two inches away from his hand. He began taking more notes to distract himself from her.

"I wonder where Sophilia is." Adielle said suddenly. Remus looked around. Sure enough, Sophilia was no where to be seen. Adielle continued, "It's not like her to miss a class. Even if it is History of Magic."

Remus shrugged, "Maybe she's ill."

Adielle looked doubtful, "She seemed fine this morning. Oh well, maybe I'll see her at lunch."

"Sorry you got stuck sitting with me?" he asked with a lopsided smile.

"Of course not." She said quickly her cheeks turning pink, "I was just wondering… Really, if I did mind sitting with you I'd let you know."

He laughed and returned to his note taking.

But, Sophilia wasn't at lunch nor dinner. Adielle wasn't the only one who'd noticed her absence. Even Lily was asking where she was.

"I haven't seen her since breakfast." Adielle said fretfully at dinner. She was looking around every few minutes for her. Alantra and Lily were also looking.

"Where does she normally go when she skives off?" asked Sirius gazing at the ceiling.

Lily looked worried, "That's just it, she never skives off. She goes to every class."

"Maybe we should check the hospital wing." Said Alantra.

"We could ask one of the Ravenclaws to check their common room for her." Suggested James.

Lily nodded, "I'll do that. Alantra check the hospital wing. She might be in the Room of Requirement. Sirius, why don't you check there? James can use his Invisibility Cloak and check the grounds and Hagrid's house. Okay, let's go." They all got up leaving Remus and Adielle.

Adielle glared at her back as they left. "Why did she forget us?" she asked indignantly, "She was the one who didn't even notice Sophilia was gone! I had to tell her, and now she's forgotten me!"

Remus shrugged, "Do you really think something happened to Sophilia though? It seems like she's over reacting slightly."

Adielle stopped glaring at Lily's back for a moment and turned to him, "Yes, she is. I wouldn't start actually searching for her until tomorrow. It's doubtful anything is seriously wrong, but it is rather uncharacteristic for Sophilia to miss one class, let alone the whole day."

Remus nodded, "Let them search then. I'm going to the Common Room. You coming?"

"For lack of anything better to do, yes. And I've got to copy those notes you took." She grumbled and got up.

They walked in silence up to Gryffindor Tower. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming up behind them. It was Sophilia.

"Hello, you cheery lot." She rather breathlessly.

"Where have you been?" hissed Adielle.

Sophilia grinned and said loftily, "Oh, around. I know I missed the whole day, but I got Lily's attention now didn't I?"

Remus goggled at her, "You skipped an entire day of classes to get Lily's attention?"

"Well I don't see you two doing much in that area." She retorted "Besides, I'm a bit more desperate than you. Being the only one in a different house I have to work harder to figure things out since I'm usually not there when it happens. Lily is usually the one who fills me in," she cast Adielle a reproachful look before continuing "But she's so preoccupied with James that she seems to have forgotten I exist."

"So you reminded her that you're here by not being here? Brilliant." Said Remus somewhat sarcastically. Adielle was studying her shoes.

"Well, it worked didn't it. She's looking for me."

They had reached the portrait hole.

"Snarkout field." Said Sophilia matter-of-factly.

"How do you—"

"Peter told me." She replied climbing through the hole. "This is where I hid all day. No one would ever think of looking for a Ravenclaw in the Gryffindor common room. Especially one who usually obeys the rules."

"There you are!" Sirius bounded over to them. Several first years glanced over at them, but every one else seemed unaware that there was an outsider present.

"Alantra, Lily and James are still looking for you. Well," he paused with a grin "Lily and James might have taken a break for a quick snog, but they're searching frantically, oh yes."

They settled themselves down on the comfy sofas. Sophilia told Sirius where she had hidden all day.

"Ingenious." He said leaning back, "But people come in here all the time during breaks and after meals, how did you stay unnoticed?"

"The girl's dormitory of course. It's awfully messy up there, you really ought to clean it sometime." She scolded Adielle playfully.

"And your room looks like Buckingham palace does it?" she shot back laughing.

"Bucka—what?"

Remus grinned, "That's where the muggle queen lives." He glanced at Adielle. How did she know about a muggle place like that? She didn't take muggle studies. Had she read about it somewhere like he had? Was she muggle-born? He'd never asked her. She could be, or a half blood.

He was jerked by his thoughts, when the portrait hole opened and a frantic Lily followed by bemused looking James and Alantra came in.

"Where could she be? We looked every where for her? What if something terrible happened to her? Oh, I wished I'd paid more attention to her before. This is my fault. I—what are you doing here?"

She'd just noticed Sophilia sitting between Sirius and Adielle on the sofa. There was a brief silence, then everyone except Lily burst out laughing.

The next day, Lily made a point of spending almost the entire day with Sophilia, Alantra and Adielle. However, Adielle still sat with Remus during History of Magic. She said it was so she could get away from Lily for a bit. "She can't seem to find a middle ground," she said to Remus "She's either completely ignoring us, or acting like a second shadow." Remus was secretly very pleased, and soon History became his favorite class.

Professor Binns never noticed his students at all, so Remus and Adielle would talk while Remus took notes. Some days Adielle would take notes, but they quickly agreed that Remus should do it. Adielle's note-taking skills were nonexistent. Sophilia didn't skip another class. Actually, most of the teachers were happy she'd missed that day; it had given all the other students to catch up.

It was about a week after Sophilia's mysterious disappearance, and Remus was scribbling down some random facts about Witch trials of the 1600's, when Adielle asked suddenly, "Where was Peter during that day, you know when Sophilia skipped? I didn't see him at all, did you?"

Remus looked up frowning, "Now that you mention it, I didn't see him either. Of course we were kind of preoccupied with Sophilia's disappearance and Peter's not that hard to over look."

"Did I hear my name?" Sophilia leaned over, abandoning her note taking.

"Yeah, you didn't happen to see Peter the day you hid in Gryffindor tower, did you? I don't remember seeing him. Remus either." Said Adielle.

Sophilia made the same face as Remus had, "No, of course I was in your dormitory most of the day, so I probably wouldn't have. Ask Alantra or Sirius. I doubt L.J noticed anything that day."

"L.J?" grinned Remus.

Sophilia nodded, "Yeah, it's easier than saying 'Lily and James'. When I'm talking about them both I just say they're initials. Anyway, the last I'd seen him was at breakfast when he gave me the pass word to your common room."

Remus shook his head, smiling and returned to his notes. After class he hurried up to the common room, it was a full moon that night and he wanted to get his home work done before it rose.


	5. Dangers of the Night

I really hate this fic. Well, not really. But it think I sucks. I'm really thinking of discontinuing it, unless people like it. So, let me know.

Chapter 5: the Dangers of Night

Sophilia felt oddly refreshed after hiding from the world a week ago. It had been an extremely enjoyable day for her; she hadn't told the others half of it. It was true she had spent most of it in the dormitory, but she'd also snuck down to the kitchens for food, stolen James's Invisibility Cloak and wandered around the school for hours. She had to be careful when people were changing classes, but it had been fun. Now however, she wanted to do something else. Something enjoyable on her own. Why not tonight? Nobody would miss her; no body would know she was gone. She'd always wanted to explore the grounds at night. The moon was full that night so she wouldn't have any trouble seeing. She smiled to herself, maybe belonging to a different house than all of her friends was all right after all. She could be with them without them knowing she had adventures on her own. She glowed with secret pleasure, and didn't notice that Sirius was giving her an odd look.

Sophilia slipped out of the Ravenclaw Common Room silently, that night. She didn't have James's Cloak so she'd have to be extra careful. She grinned, that was half the fun; the danger of getting caught. Sophilia had hardly broken any rules in all her years at Hogwarts, last week had been the first major rule breaking she'd done. She knew Sirius and James used to get in trouble every other day for some form of rule breaking. This year they seemed to have mellowed out a bit.

She heard footsteps behind her and shrank into the shadows. She pressed herself against the wall, and for a second, regretted sneaking out. If it was a teacher, or Filch she was dead. But no, the person walking past was small, greasy haired and hooked nosed. _'Snape? What was he doing prowling the school at night?'_ She thought furiously, then a nasty little voice in her head said, _'Probably the same as you.' _She held her breath, as he walked past.

She considered following him, but decided not to risk it. She set off cautiously for the Entrance Hall.

Sophilia had to suppress a gasp when she got outside. She'd never been on the grounds at night, it was brilliant. The moon shimmered above the Forbidden Forest, bathing the grounds in light. It shone brilliantly against the lake. She set off toward it, happily. This was going to be more fun than she thought. She walked around the lake and the edge of the forest. She headed for the Quidditch pitch. Next time she'd have to bring her broomstick; she'd never flown at night. A slight motion near the forest caught her eye.

A huge shape shot out of nowhere, hurtling toward her. It was large and hairy but ran like a human. Sophilia froze. It was getting closer and closer, and with a jolt she realized what it was: a werewolf. She opened her mouth to scream as it leapt at her. Suddenly, a giant dog pounced on her, knocking her out of the way of the sprinting creature. The werewolf, caught off guard, continued to run a bit before turning. A stag appeared out of nowhere and began ushering the spitting werewolf away with its antlers. The dog leapt up and helped push it in the direction of the Whomping Willow. They disappeared suddenly, but Sophilia was too shaken to be concerned by it. She sat up hesitantly, looking around, in case there were more. She knew there were werewolves in the Forest but she'd never heard of them coming onto the grounds. And where did that stag and dog come from? She stood up shakily, and began walking toward the castle. She tried to run but couldn't manage more than a feeble shuffle.

'_So much for a night of fun.'_ She thought bitterly_ 'more like night of horrors.'_

She heard pounding steps behind her. Her legs came to life and she ran, praying that it wasn't the werewolf. She was almost to the steps, and her ankle gave way. She tried to crawl, fumbling in her robes. Why had she left her wand in her dormitory? She was going to die. She was going to die a horrific mutilated death. Then she noticed that nothing was happening. She looked up slowly, hardly daring to believe that she wasn't about to be lacerated to bits. Sitting before her was the big black dog that had saved her. It nosed her in the shoulder. Relieved she scratched it behind the ears and kissed the top of its head. If she hadn't known better she could have sworn it had smiled.

"Thanks, dog." She whispered, and tried to stand. Her legs were shaking badly, and wouldn't support her. She fell back with a grown. Maybe she could crawl back to the castle? It looked much farther away when you were lying on the ground, especially if you had had a near death experience and the animal responsible could come back at any moment to finish the job.

"Sophilia, come on. I'll take you back to the castle." She felt someone grab her arm. She recognized the voice, but she was blinded by fear and tears, and couldn't see the face. Whoever it was grabbed her around the waist and practically carried her to the front door. She blinked and looked up.

"Sirius?" she gasped. He looked down at her, smiling in a somewhat strained way.

"Yep. What were you doing out here? You could've been killed."

She buried her head into his shoulder mumbling, "It was stupid. I'll never do it again. If it hadn't been for that dog and the deer." She looked up suddenly. "Where'd the dog go? He was just here!"

Sirius opened the door with some difficulty, seeing as he was still supporting Sophilia.

"Run off, I guess." He said mildly, "Listen, Soph, you won't tell anyone about this, will you? I mean you'd get yourself in trouble and other people who were involved."

Sophilia frowned, "What? Who else was involved? There wasn't anyone there but you. I don't care about getting in trouble, if there's something dangerous on the grounds Dumbledore should know about it!"

"Dumbledore knows. Look, it's better to leave this alone all right? I don't think the werewolf will be back."

"What makes you say that? How would you know?" Sophilia demanded. Sirius knew something she'd missed, but she couldn't think as to what.

"Just a hunch. Anyway, so what do you say Soph? Besides it's not like it hurt anyone."

Sophilia was feeling incredibly annoyed. A werewolf had almost murdered her and Sirius was acting as though they'd just snuck down to the kitchens for a snack.

"What's going on Sirius?" she asked pulling away from him. She could support herself now.

"Nothing!" he retorted.

"I don't believe you. What were you doing out there? Why do you want to keep this so hush hush?"

"Shh!" He grabbed her and pulled her into a classroom. Someone was coming. She leaned against the wall, holding her breath. Sirius peered around the door. She heard him hiss, "Snape."

He turned to her when the footsteps died away. "Please, Sophilia. Maybe you'll understand someday, but for now you have to keep quiet. You'd understand why if you knew."

"But I don't know." She sighed. She really just wanted to go to bed. She'd had enough for tonight. "Oh, alright, Black. I'll keep my mouth shut."

Even in the darkness she could tell he was smiling at her.

"Come on. Let's get you back to bed." He put his arm around her shoulders, and they left the classroom.

"This isn't the way to my Common Room." She said suddenly.  
"Yeah, I think it'd be better if you slept in Gryffindor Tower tonight. It's closer anyway."

She didn't object. The sooner she could lie down the better. She had the sneaking suspicion Sirius just wanted to keep an eye on her; make sure she kept quiet. But, she pushed her doubts aside, she was too tired.

"Thanks," she said, "You know, for helping me. I wonder where that dog went off to though…he was nice." She was feeling very drowsy and Sirius's arm was very comforting. She heard him laugh softly.

"He's not far off, if that's what you're wondering. Actually, he's always close by."

"I haven't seen him." She murmured leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Keddiewinkles." He said to the Fat Lady, then as he helped Sophilia through the hole he said, "I think you have. You just don't know it."

Sophilia lay down on one of the sofas and fell asleep puzzling over these words.

She was jerked awake early the next morning, to find Sirius smiling over her.

"Rise and shine." He said softly but cheerfully, "I figured you should get out of here before anyone else wakes up. Don't want any awkward questions, now do we."

She stared confused at him then remembered everything that had happened the night before.

"Right," she said sitting up, acutely aware of the horrendous state of her hair.

"And you remember your promise?" he asked casually as though she'd promised him a chocolate frog.

"Yeah Black, I remember. I'll keep my bloody mouth shut. I'd like to know why, but you know; anything for dear Sirius." She smiled sarcastically at him. He laughed much to her annoyance.

"Glad we got that cleared up, eh, Sophilia darling?"

She swore at him profusely, and left the Common Room, combing her hair with her fingers. Sirius followed her.

"What do you want?" she said rounding on him. He grinned innocently.

"Wanted to know if you'd do me the pleasure of accompanying me down to breakfast? Seeing as you're already dressed and everything."

Sophilia snarled at him, but walked down with him to the deserted Great Hall.

_So there's another chapter. I hope you liked it._


	6. guilt beyond measure

_A/N: yoddles people. Well here's chapter six. I finally got around to posting it. If I'm not struck by a violent bout of laziness I might post another chapter in like five minutes. Enjoy. _

Chapter 6: Guilt Beyond Measure

Remus felt sick. Well, sicker than usual. Usually, after a transformation he managed to go to classes the next day, but today he felt so ill he considered going to the hospital wing. James and Sirius (Peter had disappeared again) advised him against it. Instead, he stayed in the dormitory feeling awful.

It wasn't the transformation that was making him ill; it was knowing that he had almost killed someone. Nausea crept up his throat as he thought about it. When he'd seen Sophilia (Sirius had told him after who it was) on the grounds, the urge to bite, to kill had become overwhelming. Why it had struck him so suddenly at that moment he did not know. At Hogsmeade, which was much more crowded than the deserted grounds, he'd never felt it that intensely. He'd never wanted to attack so viciously. Remus vomited into a pot, and lay back miserably. He'd broken free of James and Sirius's grips, charged Sophilia with such vigor he's gone hurtling over her when Sirius knocked her out of the way. It had taken all of their efforts to contain Remus enough to get him back to the Shrieking Shack, where he'd spent the rest of the night raging uncontrollably.

Remus rolled over. Why hadn't he been able to control himself, like he had before? What would've happened to him, had he killed Sophilia? Expulsion? Somehow, he knew that would have been the least of his problems. He'd probably be on his way to Azkaban. He shivered and pulled the covers up to his chin. His blood ran cold every time he thought about it. Swirling images of him transforming back into a human, with Sophilia's body at his feet, drenched in her own blood, danced before his eyes. Sirius and James saying over and over, 'we tried to stop you. You were out of control.' And Adielle's face as she cried 'how could you, you monster! You horrible monster!' and Dumbledore's calm disappointed face as he expelled him.

Remus awoke with a gasp. It was dusk out on the grounds. His stomach growled, but he didn't want to go to dinner. He didn't want to see Sophilia. He knew it was absurd thought, but he felt that if he saw her again it would awake the same murderous feeling he'd had last night. He buried his head in his pillow, trying to block out the thoughts. The dormitory door swung open. Remus pretended he was asleep. He didn't feel like talking to Sirius or whoever it was.

"I brought you some food," said a beautiful voice, a voice he'd never heard inside the boy's dormitory except in his own head. He opened his eyes, to see Adielle smiling in a concerned way, holding a tray full of food.

"James said you were ill, so I brought you up some dinner. They would have come themselves, but I…um…I said I'd like to." Her voice trailed off and ever in the fading light he could see her cheeks turn pink.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." He said sitting up. The covers fell away revealing his bare chest, and to his horror, the scar on his upper arm from when he'd been bitten by the werewolf. But he couldn't cover himself up now; it'd look stupid. Adielle placed the tray on the foot of his bed, and sat on Peter's bed awkwardly. Remus ran his fingers through his hair feeling odd, and picked up a piece of bread from the tray.

"So, are you feeling better?" she asked after a few minutes.

Remus swallowed and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so. I'll be in classes anyway."

Adielle smiled warmly, "Oh, that's good. I missed you in History of Magic."

She blushed again; Remus pretended he hadn't noticed. He'd suddenly had the strongest feeling to confess everything to her. He wanted to tell her everything about his 'furry little problem', and how he'd almost killed Sophilia. But his practical side subdued the bold feeling. Adielle would probably be horrified that he'd almost killed her friend, and consequently never want to speak to him ever again. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was some sort of monster, but then, he thought bitterly, he was a monster.

"Remus, are you okay? Do you want me to leave?" she sounded concerned. Did she know how much of a monster he was? Should he tell her? She'd be safer if she left him, if she stayed as far away from him as possible.

"Yes, I want you to leave." He said, not looking at her.

"Oh…well, alright. Hope you feel better." She sounded hurt, but she closed the door behind her softly.

Remus flopped down on his pillow miserably. He kept telling himself it was better this way. It was better if he made her hate him. Then, she'd stay away from him; she wouldn't get close to him if she loathed him. For a wild moment he thought he'd make the other Marauders hate him too, then he couldn't hurt them either. Fortunately, he remembered they were Animagi and he couldn't hurt them. This only made him feel a little better. He imagined if it had been Adielle instead of Sophilia he'd attacked. He shuddered. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt her like that. He beat his pillow unhappily. It was better if she hated him.

The door opened again. He groaned inwardly.

"You should eat, you won't get better if you don't." said the matter of fact voice that belonged to Lily "And you're going to be better tomorrow. And you're going to go to Adielle and apologize for being rude to her when all she did was worry about your well being."

Remus stared at her, then said defiantly, "No."

"Why?" she demanded, crossing the room to stand next to his bed. She looked quite intimidating, but Remus simply glared back at her. "Why have you suddenly decided to be the world's biggest prat all of a sudden? She was practically in tears you know. She's trying to convince herself that you're just agitated from lack of food."

Remus fumbled for words for a moment. He opened his mouth, but Lily cut him off. Her tone was suddenly much softer.

"This is about your 'furry little problem' as James so quaintly puts it, isn't it?"

He looked up at her alarmed. How did she know about that? Did James tell her? How dare he! Did she know about Sophilia too?

"Look, Remus, nobody blames you for attacking Sophilia. Don't tear yourself apart over it; just be a bit more cautious in the future. I advise not roaming around so much, until you know you've got a handle on things. Anyway, if you think making people hate you is a good way of not hurting them, you're wrong. Actually, you'll probably hurt them more by being nasty to them. You don't have to tell Adielle all about your problems, but you should be civil to her. She probably wouldn't be afraid of you if you did tell her. You're not dangerous Remus, you've just got a couple issues," she gave him a lopsided grin, "And haven't we all got our issues? Well, good night. See you tomorrow."

She left, closing the door rather louder than Adielle did. Remus devoured all the food on the tray, suddenly ravenous. He was feeling extremely happy with the fact that Lily knew his secret. He wouldn't tell Adielle, yet anyway, but he would apologize. Lily was right, he wasn't dangerous. Not all the time, just once a month. He suddenly felt very energized and contemplated going and apologizing right that instant. But then, he decided, Adielle thought he was ill. If he got up now, she'd be suspicious. After all, someone as smart and pretty and wonderful as she was, was bound to guess something was up.

Door opened once again and James walked in carrying a pile of books, "Thought you'd like to catch up on your homework." He said tipping the pile onto Remus' bed. Remus grabbed a book and said, "Excellent." Then he remembered that James had told Lily his secret. Though it had turned out to be a good thing, he couldn't help but feel a bit angry that James had betrayed his trust.

"You told Lily about my…problem." He said slowly looking at James, who stared awkwardly at his shoes.

"Yeah, when she followed us that one time." James said hesitantly "Sorry, Moony, it's just, I know she'd true to her word. She was threatening to tell the whole school. Anyway, I made her promise not to tell anyone, and she hasn't. Nobody knows that she knows except me, her and now you."

Remus studied his friend for a moment. His anger didn't last long. After all, Lily had proved helpful, and she'd been true to her word like James said.

"Alright," he said lightly "So how much junk do I have to do for Mcgonagall, this fine evening?"

James looked relieved that he'd been forgiven so quickly, and hastened to tell Remus about the amount of work he had to do. Remus did his homework without complaint. Two essays could hardly dampen his mood that night. Gazing out the window into the darkness, he felt that the night had never seemed more friendly and bright. He even enjoyed the presence of the waning moon, as it shone on his face.

_A/N: hope you liked that. REVIEW. Please. I haven't gotten one review for this story yet and I would like to know if I'm wasting my life posting chapters that nobody likes. Anyway, tah._


	7. Charms and Tonight

_A/N: well I decided not to be lazy so here's chapter seven. Hope you like. _

Chapter 7: Charms and Tonight

Sirius walked into History of Magic with mixed feelings. He was feeling content about the successful bout of abuse he'd just put Snape through (he was now walking around with a garden gnome dancing on his head, not that he was aware of it of course), and slightly mutinous because professor Mcgonagall had seen him do it and put him in detention (she hadn't gotten rid of the gnome though, which was surprising). Sophilia had laughed so hard at his prank that she almost fell down the stairs, which resulted in his having to catch her. He grinned to himself. He had become rather fond of Sophilia since the werewolf incident. She didn't know it of course and he wasn't going to tell her. He definitely wasn't going to tell her that he was the dog she'd kissed on the head. He sat down behind Lily and James, or L.J as Sophilia called them. Alantra, Sophilia, Remus and Adielle came in a few minutes later. Remus and Adielle took their usual spot across from L.J. Alantra (much to Sirius' annoyance) sat next to him, and Sophilia sat alone across from Sirius and behind Remus and Adielle. Sirius was aware of Alantra staring at him, and pointedly ignored her. She was so annoying, fawning over him like some moonstruck idiot. But then, he thought, she is a moonstruck idiot. He quickly reprimanded himself. After all, it wasn't her fault he was irresistibly attractive. I wish Sophilia thought so, he thought glancing at her. She was talking to Adielle and Remus in earnest. Sirius wondered what they were talking about. Alantra tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked distractedly.

Alantra looked a bit flushed as she asked, "Can I borrow your quill? I can't find mine."

"Sure." He said giving her his, and fishing another one out of his bag.

"Thanks."

This wasn't the first time she'd done that. She was constantly forgetting things and asking Sirius to borrow whatever it was she'd forgotten. He knew she did it on purpose, just to talk to him. He reminded himself that she only acted like an idiot when she was talking to him. She would act normal around James or Peter, not so much around Remus but at least she could get a coherent sentence out around him, but when she was anywhere near Sirius she turned into a blithering idiot. It was unbearably annoying, not to mention tiring, for Sirius. If she would just be normal, he might even be able to tolerate her. He only put up with her in History because all of her friends, including Sophilia, were there.

He turned his attention back to Sophilia, as professor Binns started to drone. She saw him looking, and smiled.

"We're just wondering where Peter got to, again." She said softly. He frowned, where was Peter? He was disappearing more and more often. Of course, he wasn't in this class because he'd failed his O.W.L but Sirius hadn't seen him at breakfast.

"It's really weird," whispered Remus "Because he never skives off or does anything wrong without one of us. I just wonder where he's going and why?"

The others nodded. Remus returned to his note taking and Sirius sat back in his chair. He was so preoccupied with Peter's where abouts that he didn't notice Alantra staring at him.

He went on to charms with everyone but Adielle and Alantra. Remus gazed wistfully as Adielle left, but Sirius was glad to be rid of Alantra. A panting Peter joined them, but before they could question him, Professor Flitwick told them to get into pairs and try to make the frog they were given tap dance across the desk. L.J of course worked together. Remus regarded Sirius and Sophilia for a moment, then went to work with Peter.

"Want to work with me?" Sirius asked, somewhat surprised by Remus. He wondered if Remus had guessed that he liked Sophilia.

"It would appear that you're the only person left without a partner, so I don't have much of a choice, do I?" she replied haughtily. Sirius smiled and sat next to her.

The only downside to being her partner was that she distracted him. His frog refused to move, instead stared balefully around the room, croaking.

"Come on," snapped Sophilia, "If you can make a garden gnome dance on Snivellus' head, you can make a frog dance on a desk. It's really not that difficult."

"Yeah, well, you're distracting me!" retorted Sirius indignantly. Sophilia gave him a withering look.

"By doing what? Breathing too loudly?"

"No," he pouted mockingly, "You're presence is clouding my concentration."

"Uh-huh," she raised an eyebrow, "I see you have a dilemma. Amazing, though, how my presence wasn't clouding you're—what did you say? —concentration an hour ago in the corridor."

Sirius returned her raised eyebrow and said nothing. Instead he flicked his wand and the frog did an elaborate jig across, and off the desk. It continued to dance all the way across the room. He grinned; she scowled.

Remus smiled lightly as he watched Sirius and Sophilia. He'd have rather worked with Sirius, but he'd noticed Sirius staring at Sophilia during History of Magic, and decided to let them work together. It seemed like both were enjoying themselves, but didn't want the other to know it.

"This is hard!" whined Peter. Remus, who had already been able to do this charm since fifth year, sighed exasperatedly. Peter really was a lamentable wizard.

"You have to flick your wand, not jab it at the frog. If you do it might explode."

"The frog or my wand?" Peter asked fearfully. Remus snatched his frog as it began to hop away.

"If you do it right you won't have the pleasure of finding out."

They practiced in silence for a few minutes. Remus broke it by asking, "Where have you been going? We missed you at breakfast."

Peter began sweating, though from struggling with the charm or from his question, Remus couldn't tell.

"Oh, I felt slightly ill this morning." He said easily. Remus glanced at him incredulously.

"This isn't the first time you've been 'ill' is it? You weren't there the whole day Sophilia was missing. And I doubt that's the only time you've not been there. So what's up?"

"Nothing," denied Peter "The day Sophilia was gone, I was skiving off in the library so I could finish my Transfiguration homework. It took me all day."

Remus couldn't tell if he was lying or not. He decided not to push it further, in case Peter got nasty, as he had a habit of getting when he was under pressure. Instead he glanced over at Sirius and Sophilia. They were now having a dance war with their frogs. Sophilia's appeared to be winning. It was doing a complicated routine; a mix between River Dance and break-dancing.

"Do you think they should hook up?" James said, he'd come over to retrieve his frog, which had been attempting a gallant escape.

"Alantra would be crushed." Lily came up behind him. She sat down across from Remus, nonchalantly and began making his frog do ballet.

"True," commented Remus slowly, he doubted Sirius gave a damn about Alantra.

"You should ask Adielle out. I bet she'd say yes in a heart beat." Continued Lily, glancing up expectantly. Remus pretended to be very interested in his frog.

Lily sighed as though exhausted, but did not press the subject. She knew why he wasn't going ask her out, but she didn't agree to it.

"Okay, I'm through being out done by a girl!" said Sirius in mock misery, and through down his wand. Sophilia laughed and did the same.

"So," she said with a business like tone "I haven't breathed a word to anyone about our little incident that night. I would like to know what you were doing out there?"

He regarded her slowly, but thinking fast, "Oh, you know, wandering around. Exploring the edge of the forest. Amazing what comes out at night, you know."

She scowled at him, "No, I wouldn't know. That was the first time I'd been out at night, and I'm never doing it again."

"Why? It's only a full moon once a month. You can go out on other nights."

"But you just said 'it's amazing what comes out at night'. What sort of things were you referring to?"

He leaned forward, smiling "I could show you. If you wanted." He whispered.

She stared at him for a long time, and for a moment he thought she was going to refuse, but then she nodded slowly.

"Alright, Black. But if this is one of your misdirected pranks, our little 'agreement' is toast."

"Tonight, then?"

"Fine."

Just then class ended and the class filed out and headed for lunch.

_A/N: ooo, Sirius and Sophilia! Scandal. Not really. Anyway, review!_


	8. blood on the midnight ground

_A/N: so this is chapter eight. I hope y'all like it. I don't know why I wrote the word y'all…I'm not from the south at all. Gahhhhh!! Random southerness!! There's nothing wrong with being from the south, it's just that I'm from Massachusetts. Sigh. So much confusion. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy._

Chapter 8: Blood on the Midnight Ground

Sophilia waited in the Ravenclaw Common Room until it was empty around eleven. She left, feeling somewhat foreboding about meeting Sirius. _Why am I doing this?_ She thought. Then she remembered, to see if Sirius really is as wonderful as Alantra makes him out to be. She liked Sirius, but she didn't understand him. Or Alantra's obsession with him, for that matter. She speculated that if they were caught, people would think they were going out. After all, boy, girl, meeting at night for a stroll around the grounds. It had a romantic element to it. Sophilia hit herself inwardly for not being utterly appalled by this thought. Sirius was Alantra's. It didn't matter how _he_ felt about it, he belonged to her. Sophilia knew Alantra would never forgive her if she stole Sirius.

She entered the Entrance Hall where she was supposed to meet Sirius, to find it empty. She wondered for a moment if he'd stood her up. She bit her lip, how disappointed would she be if he had? Though she hated to admit it, she would be extremely disappointed. She heard footsteps, and shrank into a corner.

Sirius ambled in looking around as though the most interesting thing in the world couldn't faze him. Sophilia stepped out and waved.

"Hey, Soph. How are you this fine evening?" he said nonchalantly, opening the front doors for her. She simply smiled.

Sirius led her in the direction of the forest. Sophilia followed hesitantly, gripping her wand. What did Sirius have in store for her?

"Did you have any trouble getting to the Entrance Hall?" he asked as they entered the trees.

"No, you?"

"I had to wait for L.J to stop snogging and go to bed, before I could even leave the Common Room. And Snape was lurking on the second floor."

"Snape? What was he doing?" asked Sophilia somewhat alarmed. If Snape caught them, they would definitely get in loads of trouble. Especially after the garden gnome incident.

"No idea. Probably something sinister, and greasy." He added as an after thought.

Sophilia laughed and promptly tripped over a rout. She stood up, blushing, glad it was dark. Blood dripped down her arm where she'd cut it on a rock. She did a quick spell and healed it instantly.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, my mom's a healer at St. Mungo's. She taught me."

"Damn useful."

Sophilia found herself blushing again. The trees rustled in front of them. Sirius put out a hand, signaling Sophilia to stop. It was only then that she noticed how deep into the forest they'd come. She gripped her wand nervously. Suddenly, a strange scaly creature emerged from the trees. Sophilia let her breath out.

"Only a thestral." She whispered. Sirius looked at her curiously.

"You can see them too?"

She met his gaze, "Yeah, my dad died when I was eight. Death Eaters…" her voice trailed off, remembering. She'd seen it from a distance. She'd gone with her dad to fly around a deserted field. The Quaffle they'd brought had flown off, Sophilia went to retrieve it. She came back to see a flash of green light, and three Death Eaters disapparated, leaving her father's dead body on the ground. He'd been one of the best Aurors in the Ministry.

Sophilia pulled herself out of the memory, and quickly swallowed the lump in her throat. She reached out to stroke the thestral, which was eagerly sniffing her just healed arm.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Sirius. Everyone said that, but somehow Sirius sounded different, like he really meant it.

She nodded, "So, who'd you see?"

"I don't know who it was," he said mildly "An old muggle lady was walking in front of me, she fell over, and just died. The muggle people said her heart stopped…" he shivered. He recovered quickly though, as Sophilia had. She knew he was trying to dismiss the memory as quickly as possible. Talking about death in the middle of a forest at night wasn't the most pleasant of things.

"Ever flown at night?" he asked suddenly.

"Um…no." stuttered Sophilia caught off guard, "I've always wanted to though."

"Me too." He said and climbed onto the back of the thestral, "Do you want to?"

Sophilia looked at the thestral doubtfully.

"Is it safe?" she asked, glancing warily at the winged horse.

"Of course," he replied "Besides, if you fall, I'll catch you."

For some reason this heartened Sophilia and she clamored behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. The thestral took off gracefully. Soon, they were rocketing into the sky. Hogwarts stood proud and haunting over the lake. The only light came from the stars. Sirius steered the thestral down. It plunged toward the lake. Sophilia buried her head in Sirius' back, waiting for the icy wetness, but it never came. The horse's hooves skimmed the surface as it pulled out of its spectacular dive. How long they flew Sophilia didn't know. After a while she shivered with cold, and her hands were numb.

"I'm getting cold." She yelled into Sirius's ear. He nodded and directed the thestral toward the Astronomy Tower. They touched down lightly, and Sophilia detached herself from Sirius with difficulty. The thestral flew back to the Forbidden Forest. Sophilia laughed with pent up excitement that had somehow not escaped her in the air. Sirius grinned.

"Told you you'd see something interesting."

"That was _amazing_!" she breathed happily. They headed down in content silence.

"You going to camp out in the Gryffindor Common Room like you did last time?" he asked.

She nodded. She was too tired and cold and happy to walk all the way back to her common room.

The Fat Lady hardly woke up while Sirius told her the password, "Keddiewinkles."

"That's right dearie." She said blearily.

Sophilia stretched out on one of the sofas. Sirius sat by her feet, and leaned back contentedly.

"So, how'd you like that, Soph?" he glanced at her. She sat up and crossed her legs.

"It was…" she fumbled for the right words "Perfect. Probably the weirdest and most amazing thing I've ever done."

"Yeah, the first time is always like that."

"What do you mean, first time? You've done it before?"

He nodded, "James and I sneak out all the time to ride them."

Sophilia slid around so she could lean against him, "What else have you and your partners in crime done? What other amazing things?"

She never heard what he said though; she was already asleep.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Sophilia awoke with a start. Alantra was standing over her, livid with rage. She was about to ask what Alantra was doing in her dormitory, when a deep sleepy voice said, "What the hell, what time is it? Oh, morning Sophilia."

Sophilia leapt to the far side of the couch, looking sheepishly up at Alantra.

"I can explain," she said quickly "It's not what you think it is. Nothing happened!"

Alantra was shaking but she managed not to shout, "Nothing, except you were sleeping on a guy who had his arm around you." Her voice choked up, "Why? Why did you do this? You knew…" tears leaked out her eyes, and she ran out of the common room.

Sophilia leaned forward until her head touched her knees moaning, "That did not just happen. She'll never forgive me. Nothing happened, but she won't believe me." She felt a hand on her arm. She looked up miserably. Sirius looked at her with concern.

"She'll be alright in a bit."

Sophilia shook her head and stood, "No, you don't know her like I do. Just stay away from me for a while, Sirius. Let her see it didn't mean anything." She swallowed and left.

Sirius sat dumbfounded. Why did Alantra have to show up? She'd just ruined all his chances at getting Sophilia to like him. Now, he wasn't even allowed to talk to her. He got up and paced furiously. He'd just have to tell Alantra he didn't like her and never would. He would tell her that she had no right to accuse Sophilia. After all, it had been his fault. He could have moved her when she'd fallen asleep against his chest, instead he'd slipped an arm around her and fallen asleep himself. He doubted he'd actually be able to say anything to Alantra, though. The urge to strangle her was far greater.

Remus came down and asked who had shouted. Sirius sighed exhaustedly and told him everything.

Remus frowned thoughtfully, "I think Alantra needs a reality check." He said slowly.

"I know that. But she doesn't. And she's not going to listen to Sophilia or me. I doubt she'll listen to anybody. She's such a—" he let out a long string of profanities which made him feel remarkably better.

"Who're you swearing about?" Lily asked as she came down the girls' staircase accompanied by Adielle. James stumbled down from his dormitory, blinking.

Sirius waved a hand at Remus, who explained quickly. James looked slightly amused as he kissed Lily good morning.

"So, she's pissed off at Sophilia for something you did, which was only an innocent gesture considering you were half asleep at the time." He recounted.

"Exactly!"

"But who's going to explain it to Alantra?" asked Remus.

Nobody answered for a moment. Adielle said timidly, "I think Sophilia should do it. I mean, it's between her and Alantra. Sirius is just the cause. If Sirius explained, she wouldn't believe him for one, and she worships the ground he walks on so she'll just twist his words around to make it seem like Sophilia seduced him or something. And the rest of us weren't there so we really don't know." She glanced around. Lily nodded.

"Yeah, Sophilia should tell her you're just friends," she looked at Sirius "She should tell her it didn't mean anything. If it really didn't mean anything, that is."

Sirius stared hard at the carpet. "Didn't mean anything to her." He mumbled unhappily. It looked like he would never go out with Sophilia now. Maybe he could go out with Alantra, make her hate him, then she wouldn't mind if he asked Sophilia out.

Sophilia walked around the lake forlornly. She thought Alantra was being unreasonable for not listening to her. Nothing had happened, if Alantra was going to interpret everything the wrong way that was her problem. Sophilia looked out over the lake. Just ten hours ago she had flown over that lake, feeling so ecstatic. This might not have had anything to do with flying. She shook herself, to clear her head. Now was not the time to decide she was falling for Sirius Black. Hadn't she said only last night that he belonged to Alantra regardless of how anyone, including him, felt about it? She saw Peter coming out of the forest looking happier than she'd seen him in a long time. He was rubbing his arm as though it hurt, but smiling ecstatically. She waved. He walked toward her.

"What are you doing out here? Everyone else is at breakfast." He called to her.

"I could say the same thing about you." She replied. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to Peter about her love/friendship issues. "What were you doing in the Forest?"

He looked at her curiously, "I was just walking around the edge. I wasn't actually in it. No, there are all kinds of stuff in there. Werewolves, banshees—"

"Thestrals," murmured Sophilia. Had it really only been last night that she'd ridden one?

"What are those?" asked Peter. Sophilia hardly felt like explaining. She didn't feel like letting everyone know she'd seen death, and therefor the thestrals.

"I read about them once," she lied "They pull the carriages that bring us to school."

"Oh," she could tell he hadn't really been paying attention to this conversation. His mind was elsewhere.

"Well, I'm hungry. I'm going to breakfast. Are the others up, do you know?" he asked.

"Sirius and Alantra are." She said with a sour smile. He didn't notice. Peter left her standing by the waters edge.

What was he up to? He was hiding something she knew it. Peter wasn't a very accomplished liar. He had definitely come out of the forest, but why? Since when was Peter Petigrew ever brave enough to go into the forest alone? Sophilia's stomach grumbled. She followed Peter's footsteps up to the castle. Would Alantra be in the Great Hall? Would she ever forgive her? She'll forgive Sirius in a heartbeat, thought Sophilia bitterly as she walked through the huge oak doors into the Entrance Hall.

Alantra wasn't in the Great Hall, so Sophilia sat at the Gryffindor table. Sirius was sitting far away, not looking at her. Lily leaned over and said, "Sirius told us what happened. Alantra was overreacting."

"Glad to see somebody believes me." Replied Sophilia helping herself to beacon.

Peter looked around oblivious. "What happened?" The others ignored him.

"But we all believe you." Adielle said. She looked somewhat unhappily over to where Remus was keeping Sirius company on the opposite end of the table.

"So you're going to help me convince Alantra that I'm not a lying-guy stealing-whore?"

"Sorry, you're on your own, there." Said James through a mouthful of toast.

"Thanks a lot."

"Well," said Adielle deviously "If you corner her we'll block all possible escape routes."

"Grand, what do we have first?" she asked Lily.

"History of Magic."

"Oh, boy." Said Sophilia blandly.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chappy. So much drama. Anyhoo, REVIEW PEOPLE!! Why am I writing a fic that nobody (except the super wonderful FrOggy) is reviewing? So please, the continuation of this fic is at stake!! Not really. I have no life so I'll probably be writing this fic until I get carpal tunnel (spelling subject to change). I'm really spazzy today and I have no idea why. I think there's something wrong with me. slgjdarogih_


	9. Just Listen Already

_A/N: so, this is chapter nine or cheptar neni if you reverse the vowels…moving on: I hope you like. Tomorrow is Guy Fawkes day (explodes building while listening to 1812 Overture). Haha, I watched V for Vendetta so I'm in a very good mood right now. Everyone should watch that movie—after reading this chapter anyway. _

Chapter 9: Just Listen Already

It was probably the most unenjoyable History of Magic class Remus had ever suffered through. He'd walked in with a miserable Sirius, and headed for his usual spot next to Adielle. A fuming Alantra, however, filled his seat. Lily and James, of course, sat together. Sirius and Sophilia were sitting as far away from each other as possible, alone. He flopped down miserably next to Sirius. Both of them glared at Alantra, but for different reasons. Adielle looked over at him, gave him a sympathetic look, then went back to listening to Alantra rant.

"Why does she have to like me?" snarled Sirius as Professor Binns came through the black board "I mean, she's the most annoying person on the planet. She must know I don't like her. I mean, even if Sophilia doesn't like me, she should be able to fancy who she wants. She shouldn't be limited to certain blokes, just because little miss territorial decided to claim me as her own." He paused seething.

Remus sighed and glanced up from his parchment. "Well, look at it this way. Say—this is purely hypothetical, because you know I don't—I fancied Sophilia, and I knew you fancied her too. If you thought she fancied me, and I fancied her, would you be very happy with me?"

It took Sirius a moment to wrap this around his mind. "No, I wouldn't be happy, but I'd get over myself until there was actual proof. And if it turned out to be true, I'd let you be happy together."

"No you wouldn't," Remus shook his head, "You'd be pissed for a while, then you'd get over yourself. That's what Alantra's doing. She'll get over herself in a little while."

"Perhaps, but not after she's milked it for all it's worth."

"Maybe not. But let her alone, and don't give her any more reason to hate you or Sophilia more than she already does."

"I don't know why Sophilia wants her as a friend. She's better off without her."

Remus shook her head and went back to his notes.

Feeling thoroughly dispirited Sirius did the same.

Adielle didn't know when she'd felt more annoyed at one of her friends. She had decided not to gripe about Alantra taking Remus' seat, but when Alantra started ragging about Sophilia she found it hard to keep from screaming in frustration. All she did was say quietly, "I know you're upset and all, but don't you think you should hear Sophilia out? I mean, according to her _and_ Sirius nothing happened. You should just lay off Sophilia a bit."

"Why?" demanded Alantra, apparently not really listening "What's to hear? I already know she's a lying slut, what's to prove?"

"Weren't you listening to anything I just said?" Adielle said in exasperation.

"Yes." Lied Alantra. Adielle rolled her eyes.

"You know, if your going to be so stuck in your own woe I don't think I'm going to be hanging around you much."

"What did _I_ do? I don't think you're being very sympathetic."

Adielle continued with her very bad notes and said nothing. Alantra looked as though she were holding back tears. Adielle considered apologizing, but decided against it. It was Alantra's battle and she wasn't going to drag Adielle down too. She was relieved when class ended and she headed out to the green houses with Lily, James, and Remus. Sirius said a bitter goodbye to them and sullenly followed Alantra to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

She leaned on Lily's shoulder in mock exhaustion.

"This continues much longer and I'm going home for the Holidays." She said lightly as they entered the green house.

"You didn't have a good class either?" smiled Remus.

"We didn't like it much ourselves," said Lily quietly "The room was buzzing with tension. Really, I hope they sort this thing out soon. Then things can just go back to normal."

James slipped an arm around her waist, "I don't think Sirius will like that very much. He really likes Sophilia, and really _doesn't_ like Alantra. If Alantra goes back sitting with him, he'll probably hex her."

There was silence while the other three considered this. "Yeah, Alantra should definitely just get over it, and Sirius and Sophilia should just go out." Adielle said glancing at Remus casually.

"Yeah, that'd make things easier." He said.

"I doubt Alantra's going down without a fight." Lily cautioned.

Professor Sprout started talking and they set to work silently.

The Christmas Holidays came, but the atmosphere was hardly pleasant. Both Sophilia and Alantra were flatly refusing to speak to each other. Alantra didn't want to listen to Sophilia, and Sophilia saw no point in talking to deaf ears. She began talking to Sirius again just to spite her. Alantra would always look close to tears when this happened. Everyone else was simply exasperated that this was taking so long. Adielle took to hanging around with the Marauders. Remus, Sirius and Peter to be exact. She was amazed when she realized that she and Lily were the most envied girls in the school. Lily because she had James, and Adielle because the other three clung to her to make up for James' absence. James was there…but he was preoccupied some of the time.

The seventh years were recruited to decorate the school for the holidays. Many of them grumbled about having the extra work to go along with the mountains of homework the teachers had given them, but Adielle enjoyed making the school Christmassy. She sang muggle carols up and down the corridors with little regard over who heard her.

"…Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" she sang happily as they went down the main staircase after a long day of decorating. She slid down the banister, landing in a heap at the bottom. She jumped to her feet and put a hand on her hip as she waiting for the rest to reach her.

"Am I the only one with an ounce of Christmas spirit?" she demanded. Remus looked around at the others. Sophilia and Alantra were on opposite ends of the group and glaring sourly at each other. Lily and Sirius were throwing nasty looks at the pair of them. Peter was, as always, oblivious and James was looking for some mistletoe to drag Lily under.

"It would appear so." He said almost apologetically.

She turned on her heal and began stalking away. "You people are no fun at all. I should go make some better friends." She said it mockingly.

The eight seventh years trudged outside into a winter wonderland. Snow fell listlessly around them. Some fourth years ice-skating around the frozen lake shouted to each other.

"Anyone up for a snowball fight?" asked Sirius, though there really was no question in the matter.

"But of course." James said.

"I don't feel like it," said Lily. Alantra and Sophilia didn't want to either. Peter said wistfully, "I'd like to but I have something I need to do." He wandered off. They watched him suspiciously for a moment.

"But then we have an odd number of people." Complained Sirius.

"Eh hem!" coughed Adielle, "I'll play guys. How dare you forget me."

She scampered down the steps screaming, "I'm on Remus' team." She pelted a handful of snow at James' head before he had a chance to think.

They catapulted snowballs at each other so furiously that any innocent bystander would likely have their head ripped off. The boys were surprised at what a good aim Adielle had and quickly decided to show her no mercy.

Adielle and the Marauders (excepting Peter) entered the Great Hall in high spirits and wet clothes. Sophilia, Alantra, Lily and Peter were already seated and heaping food onto their plates.

"I'm starved." Adielle said matter of factly.

"You're dripping in my food." Peter whined as Sirius sat beside. Sirius responded by ringing out his scarf over Peter's plate. Peter's eyes blazed.

"You know what! I'm not putting up with this shit anymore. I'll be in the Common Room." Peter grabbed a couple rolls and stormed off. The others were silent for a moment.

"Well, that was unexpected." James said.

"I wonder what's up with him," Sophilia commented, "He's been acting really weird lately."

Everyone agreed but soon all thoughts of Peter were forgotten as the delicious food settled in their stomachs.

After dinner Sophilia returned to her common room, Lily and James went off somewhere to snog, and Sirius—after glancing from Remus to Adielle back to Remus—simply turned and ran away.

"That wasn't odd at all." Adielle said sarcastically.

"Funny how everyone always leaves us." Remus said mildly.

Adielle frowned, "Yeah, they do that a lot don't they?" she paused, "You know, I don't really want to go back to the common room, do you?"

"Nope."

They began wandering around the corridors. They made idle conversation or walked in companionable silence. It was during one of these silences that Adielle realized how much she liked Remus. He was quiet and kind, but also very loyal and strong. Not to mention really really good looking. She blushed and was glad it was dark. She suddenly had the urge to take his hand. To distract herself she looked around.

"How did we end up on the Astronomy Tower?" she asked.

"Dunno. I guess neither of us were paying much attention to where we were going."

Adielle laughed and looked up at the sky, "Stars are amazing things, don't you think."

"Yeah, amazing."

"And beautiful."

"Beautiful." Remus' voice was soft. Adielle looked at him. Their eyes met.

"You weren't talking about the stars, were you." Adielle said. It wasn't a question. Remus shook his head just a fraction. Adielle suddenly became very aware of how close they were standing. Remus hesitated for a moment then leaned toward her. Their lips were barely an inch apart when they heard footsteps.

"Filch!" whispered Remus. They looked around frantically for a place to hide, but there were none on the tower. All they could do was stand there and wait for the inevitable. But it wasn't Filch; it was Peter.

"There you are, Remus!" he panted "Sirius and James want you. Something about a Holiday Surprise."

"Oh, thanks Peter." Remus sounded anything but thankful. He glanced at Adielle before following Peter down the stairs.

Adielle sighed in frustration and looked back up at the sky.

_A/N: ooooo, Adielle und Remus! Poor Adielle. So close yet so far. Sigh. I don't think I'm very good at the sappy romantic things so constructive criticism would be awesome. Anyway, I hope you liked and will review!! I LOVE reviews. They make me happy sings Happy Talk from South Pacific while doing interpretive dance_


	10. in which secrets are revealed

_A/N: I just realized I haven't written ANYTHING is forever!! (Slaps self in face with trout). I blame life and my newfound addiction to Remus/Sirius oneshots—you have to admit: they are so CUTE together. Anyway, this story has really been neglected, owing to my festering feeling of hatred towards it. I figured out why this story bugs me: I have absolutely no idea where it's going. It's an unintentional fluffnugget. But oh well, I can deal with it. So, this is chapter 10 (finally). I hope you like it. Reviews are wonderful and so are reviewers!_

**Disclaimer: yes I know exactly what's going to happen in book 7, because I AM J.K.R. couldn't you tell? Right. Don't sue me please. **

**Chapter 10: In Which Secrets are Revealed**

Sophilia tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. This day simply would not end. It was the last day of classes and she was more than eager to be done with them.

Everyone was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Sophilia had mixed feelings toward this arrangement; Alantra still wasn't speaking to her and her friendship with Sirius was teetering toward awkward. Something needed to be done and Sophilia knew that it was up to her.

The bell rang and Sophilia flew out the door. She dashed down the hallways, evading students with catlike ease. She skidded to a halt in the charms corridor and sidled up to Alantra as though they were best friends.

"What do you want?" asked Alantra, not unkindly. She was just surprised.

"To say I was sorry."

"What?"

"I wanted to say I was sorry." Sophilia repeated absently waving to an acquaintance.

"Oh," Alantra said slowly, " For what?"

"I don't remember. I think it involved Sirius, but whatever it was, it was probably stupid and not worth ruining a friendship over. So, do you forgive me?"

"Yeah…you know, I think I'm over Sirius."

Sophilia almost stopped walking. An indescribable feeling of happiness flooded her brain. Why was she so happy?

"Well, congratulations." She said casually. She wanted to laugh out loud and run through the hallways. What was wrong with her?

"Yeah, I guess I was kind of a bitch, wasn't I?"

"Only a little." Sophilia assured her and gave her a huge hug.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Remus wasn't talking to her. No, Remus was flat out avoiding her. Adielle looked across the common room where he and the other Marauders were laughing about something. Except, Remus wasn't laughing. He glanced over at her just as she looked away. She studied her half-finished essay. She didn't know why she was starting her homework so early. She had all vacation to do it, but she needed to distract herself from Remus. It wasn't working.

With a sigh she stood up and walked over to their table.

"Remus, can I talk to you?" she said before she'd fully grasped what she was doing.

He looked around uncomfortably. "Sure." He said not moving.

She bit her lip to hide her annoyance. Was he that desperate to avoid her?

"Could I talk to you in private?"

He must have caught the sharp edge of her tone because he nodded—somewhat reluctantly—and stood up.

Adielle turned sharply and walked out of the room. She didn't notice the encouraging smiles and nods Remus received from his friends. She was suddenly angry. She could barely contain herself until they'd left the portrait hole.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she whipped around the second they were in the hallway.

"Ummm this isn't exactly private…" he began awkwardly.

She stared at him for a moment.

"Fine. Will this do?" she stalked into the nearest empty classroom and slammed the door shut.

"I guess." He stood several feet father away from her than was necessary.

"So, why are you avoiding me?" she said again.

He looked at his shoes and mumbled.

"What's that?" she asked. She knew she sounded like a shrew but she was tired of his procrastinating.

"It's…um…kind of…er…complicated." He finally managed to spit out.

"Uh-huh." She said unconvinced. He was blushing and looking at the ground as though he was wishing it would swallow him up. "Complicated. Good start. Go on."

She was being uncharacteristically cruel. He couldn't keep stalling and she desperately wanted answers.

"I…well…that night in the Astronomy Tower…you know…"

"I remember it. We were very rudely interrupted as I recall." She said easily.

"Yes…and, well, up there I realized that…" he stopped talking altogether.

"Realized what, Remus?" she asked with surprising gentleness "Realized that it was a mistake? That you hadn't meant to almost kiss me? What?"

"No, not that. I meant to. I _wanted_ to. I still do." If he stared at the ground any harder it would probably catch on fire. He was nervous. Afraid that what he said had broken their friendship forever. Well, it had.

"Then what, Remus," she said walking until she stood in front of him, "Is stopping you?"

His head jerked up. He looked at her searchingly for a moment. Then he kissed her.

Adielle certainly wasn't expecting that. But once she got used the ideal she warmed up to it considerably. She also hadn't expected gentle, contained Remus to be such a passionate kisser. She melted against his chest, vaguely aware of how well they fit together.

When they finally resurfaced for air, they realized it was well past curfew. Giggling and holding hands, they walked back to the common room. Just out side the portrait hole Remus stopped.

"Adi," he said, smiling as though he liked the sound of the word as it rolled off his tongue.

"Yes, Remus, what is it?" she asked. Had he always been this hot? His hair was rather messed up. It was cute.

He swallowed. He was nervous again. She smiled and slipped her arms around his neck.

"It's okay, Remus. You can tell me anything."

He looked her in the eyes and said hollowly, "I'm a werewolf."

She almost recoiled. Not from horror, she wasn't that shallow, but from sheer surprise. She blinked at him in astonishment and in that moment his face fell and he stepped away.

"I understand if you don't want to be near me because of it. I just thought you should know before we started anything." He fumbled for a moment for words before simply saying the password and disappearing into the common room.

James and Sirius looked up expectantly only to see a crest fallen Remus enter the room.

"Hey, what happened?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Remus said vaguely, "I think I'll just go to bed." He was just about to ascend the stairs when Adielle burst into the room.

She'd recovered from her shock an instant after the Fat Lady swung shut. Now, she needed to set things straight with Remus once and for all.

"Remus!" she shouted, "If you leave before I'm done snogging your brains out I will NEVER forgive you!"

With that she grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and swept him into a passionate kiss.

James and Sirius exchanged raised eyebrows and grins. 'It's about time.' Their look said.

James smiled idly, "I think I'm going to go find Lily."

Fin 

_A/N: hmmm very fluffy chapter. I didn't intend for this to go this way, but hopefully you guys will like it anyway. I'm not sure if Adielle was in character, but I still enjoyed writing this. (Maybe this fic doesn't make me as frustrated anymore! Hurray!). So, review! Next chapter will probably contain more Sophilia/Sirius, and Peter will have a moment. Don't worry, there will be no resulting scandals. _


End file.
